


perfect health

by fifteen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea, Voiceteam 2020, vick's vaporub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: Mulder buys her tea, because she won't accept being shoved back into her apartment.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: podfIDIC: Seed 1





	perfect health

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short seedfic, written for voiceteam 2020. you can find the seed here: https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/seed1.html#cutid1

Scully accepted the paper cup of tea and took a sip. She coughed, painfully. 

"That's... an unusual choice," she said.

"It sounded like something you could use today," Mulder said, as they fell into step on the sidewalk. 

Scully bit back another dry cough and sniffed.

"Alright, there?" He sounded smug.

"Mmm."

At the crossing light, she looked at him.

"It tastes a bit like Vick's."

"Yes." Mulder gave her a side-long look. "I thought it was appropriate, considering the circumstances."

She started to say, "God, Mulder, I told you, I'm _fine_ ," but she sneezed, instead.


End file.
